Forum:Digimon Types
I have problem with translation of three Digimon Types: Ankylosaurian, Stegosaur and Mythical Dragon/Beast. 1.Ankylosaurian 鎧竜型. Kanji 鎧 means "armor" and 竜 is "dragon". Shouldn't that be "armored dragon" (i saw that translation few times)? 2.Stegosaurus 剣竜型. Kanji 剣 means "sword", so shouldn't that be "sworded/bladed dragon"? 3.Mythical 幻 means "phantom", "illusion", but I see that most recent translations are "mythical". Please, help me with these as I'm not good with japaneese. :I believe the first two are because, in Japanese, the Ankylosauria group of dinosaurs is named 『鎧竜類』 with the last kanji meaning group, and the Stegosauria group is dinosaurs is named 『剣竜類』. :The last is a question I asked in Forum:Insect/Insectoid which I still haven't gotten an answer to yet, but it seemed as if the English card game translated 『幻』 as Mythical and I wanted confirmation from everyone as to what we wanted to do. Lanate (talk) 18:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, that helps out. Final Cannon Talk 18:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Wherever I searched, "genjuu" means "illusionary beast". The same with Dragons. Final Cannon Talk 19:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I believe "Phantom" would imply more of a cryptid association. However, all of the "Phantom" type Digimon that I know of are pretty much straight from myth, and cryptids are called "Rare Animal" or some such. So, "Mythical" seems to be correct. I'm not real clear on the bios, but isn't the V-series of Dramon considered to be legendary? 21:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I think "Long Necked Dragon" should be "Plesiosauria", look: 『首長竜』 - Plesiosauria group, 『首長竜型』 - Long Necked Dragon Group. Final Cannon Talk 17:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yes it would be, thank you. Lanate (talk) 18:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :"Stegosaur", "Ankylosaur", and "Plesiosaur" are more in line with the noun-form genuses we do. "Stegosaurian" etc. would be an adjective. 19:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :One thing I wanted to know about: 氷雪. It's leteral translation is "Ice and Snow", but that is incredibly awkward for our use. I've been using "Icy Snow", which is about the same meaning, but does anyone have any alternatives? 19:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll go do the appropriate edits. ::Icy Snow's good enough I think. Lanate (talk) 22:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, "Mythical Beast" is a logical translation, but the dub of Tamers calls Gryphonmon a "Phantom Beast". It also calls Hououmon's "Holy Beast", "Sacred Beast". :::In Adventure, Floramon's "Vegetation" is called "Plant", Flymon's "Insectoid" is called "Insect", Meramon's "Flame" is called "Fiery", Piedmon's "Wizard" is "Phantom". 03:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you want to combine the categories then? Like, redirect Plant into Vegetation? Or could we simply mention that Sacred Beast is another translation for Holy Beast? I could just redirect the categories for these specific disconnects between anime and card. Lanate (talk) 06:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the issue is that the anime is directly translating the Japanese (to an extent, obviously), while the Bandai materials come up with their own standardized names. :::Honestly, I'm more comfortable with our own type translations (though we might want to check the official Toei subs for their take), so it might be best to not mention these types on the digimon pages in question, and instead say on the category page "also translated as", like you said. 09:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I made a note of Phantom and Sacred Beast. Plant and Insect are all right, and Mera's Fiery isn't a type declaration but a description. Lanate (talk) 13:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) To continue this discussion as well as merge it with old one at Forum:Insect/Insectoid, the splitting between Ja and En is getting a bit annoying when the words are so similar that it's down to semantics. Much like the solution Kryten suggested on the other page and to which I am warming up, how about just combining the ones that have consistently been changed in English media (i.e. Insect to Insectoid, Cyborg to Android) and leave the literal translations on the category pages? Lanate (talk) 00:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm comfortable with combining the ones that are clear variations in conjugation, or alternate translations, but I think Cyborg > Android is a bit too far. Most of the others I'm okay with, though.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::...and this isn't working out as well as I thought it would, since old cards merged a lot of categories. Excuse me as I go back and undo all those Plant edits. Lanate (talk) 06:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Kryten, you can translated the Kaijuu-gata as you wish. Lanate (talk) 06:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, these are the ones which are perfectly legitimate translations. I don't particularly like the dubbed term, but here: *Plant = Vegetation (and all variations) *Insectoid = Insect (and all variations) *Mythical Beast = Mythical Animal (I don't think "Beast" = "Animal", because Beast has a specific, dog/bear/lion connotation, but with this word, there is no type connotation) *Ancient Beast ~ Ancient Animal (not quite sure on this. It is not a common phrase, and a quick google search mostly gives me "beasts") *Beast Man....erg. Beast Man = Animal Man (and all variations) ...erg, how about this. We list all the kanji pieces, and we match which ones have acceptable dubs. Then we rename everything....we really need a bot.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Then we have stuff like "Ancient Aquatic Beast Man"...." Now, have these ever had alternate translations in dub material? ::...DAMMIT! I just saw earlier when it said Plant/Insect/etc....arg, I'll revert my edits. I'm honestly more willing to combine the dub categories into the original names, then.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :.......except that, then, we have the fact that the dub merged most types...this is starting to look like semantics for the win, I think.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC)